This Doesn't Mean I Love You
by MsSiha
Summary: Sam has had enough of being brushed off by Dom. On a whim, it seems like another Gear may help get him off of her mind, but is that all there is to it?
1. Chapter 1

It Doesn't Mean I Love You – Part 1

Samantha Byrne was more than a little upset than normal, maybe even pissed off. She walked through the naval base with purpose, knowing exactly where her destination was and who would be there. It would be a good laugh to see Damon Baird sitting on his "throne", as she liked to call it. The fact that he'd converted a bathroom stall to be his own private office had been a bit of a laugh for her for some time, and now she needed that laugh more than ever.

Sam reached the door to the now abandoned bathroom and pushed the door open, hard, causing it to make a satisfying, angry smack against the wall. The only response she got to this action was a minor grumble of annoyance from inside one of the stalls. She pushed the door shut, causing another loud noise, and hoping to illicit an actual response.

"God damn it! This bathroom is occupied!" Baird finally yelled from his private office.

Sam simply took her time walking across the bathroom, anything to annoy him just a little bit more. She stopped in front of the stall door, which had been bolted shut and Baird was currently hiding behind.

"Well, I came to pay the king homage, but I see he's locked the door," Sam yelled at the door, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Baird sighed, heavily, on the other side of the door, "Sam, get out of here, I'm busy and don't have time to entertain you."

Sam clenched her jaw, and she swore she felt the muscle in her cheek start to twitch. "So, I'm to be brushed aside by everyone, today," she started, "even you?"

Baird unlocked and opened the door, before going to sit back down at his make-shift desk. "Listen lady, I've got a lot to do: watching all this glowy business, working on that prosthesis, and this other shit for Hoffman. My schedule is full and entertaining, or even starting a fight with you, isn't on my schedule right now."

Sam crossed her arms as she looked at him. She wasn't happy with him, and seeing him working at a desk while sitting on a converted toilet didn't make her laugh, or feel any better. However, the look of him working, out of his combat armor was a sight she thought she may be able to get used to.

"You're still here," Baird finally piped up, after she'd stood in silence, glaring at him, for a minute.

She felt something snap. Brushed completely off by Dom and now she couldn't even get the time enough from Baird for a satisfying argument. "What the hell is it with you, men?"

Baird stopped and looked up from his screens, "What?"

"You damn well heard me! You're all too caught up with your own bullshit to even pay attention to what's happening around you!" She yelled back.

"What are you being such a bitch for?" Baird asked. "To me, this almost sounds like a conversation you should be having with Dom. Help him figure his shit out."

"What?"

"You heard me," Baird calmly replied. "I don't have time to babysit you."

"Damn it," Sam sighed. "I think you're the worst of all of them. Can't stop anything long enough to notice a good thing right in front of you."

Baird looked up at her now. Typical tank top, fitting pants and combat boots she normally wore, when out of combat armor, to show off her tiny little body. He'd definitely noticed that ass more than once. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sam took a step toward him, standing slightly inside his cubicle. "God, you're dense. What do you think I mean?"

"What? You have tits so I'm supposed to be head over heels, in love with you?" he asked, still watching her. "Also, you're in MY space now."

"Well, that's selfish of you," she said quietly. "Just you get a personal space, while the rest of us are, practically, living on top of each other."

It was crazy, and she knew it, but there was one other thing she could think of to help her get out of this terrible mood. She took another step forward and closed the door behind her, before leaning back against it.

"Sam, what is it that you actually want?" Baird finally asked.

"Well, I came down here because I was a terrible mood, and I thought that seeing you sitting in your little converted cubicle would be a good laugh," she admitted. "But, you were being a typical dickhead and that really didn't do the trick."

Baird wasn't normally the type to feel uncomfortable, but he could feel himself squirming a little at where this conversation seemed to be going. "Well, what the hell is going to make you better so you can get out of my hair?"

"Oh? Is being in such close proximity bothering you?" She asked. She stepped forward, so that she was directly behind his table of monitors. "How about now?"

"Seriously Sam? Are you five?"

"What about you?" With that, Sam leaned forward far enough to grab the short hair, at the back of Baird's scalp and pull it slightly while leaning down to forcefully press her lips against his.

She could only feel him resist for a second, then his mouth opened slightly and she could feel his tongue along her lower lip.

Sam pulled back, somewhat surprised at his reaction and was momentarily at a loss.

"If that's what you want," Baird sighed, "why don't you come over to this side of the monitors so you don't knock them over and break them on me. I have enough shit to do without repairing stuff that's working just fine or trying to scavenge any more working equipment."

"Mr. Romantic. How can I say no to that," she replied, but didn't move.

"Seriously, don't be a bitch."

She stepped to the side, and Baird turned to face her, "Maybe you should work on the whole asshole attitude?"

"Unlikely," he stated bluntly.

Sam took a seat on Baird's lap, facing him and ran a hand down his chest, "Well, I guess I'll have to take what I can get." As soon as her hand reached the hem of his shirt, she was pulling it over his head and off.

"I can't say I've been greeted in that way in quite awhile," Baird replied, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Can't imagine why."

Sam took her time, looking over his exposed arms and chest. Slighter than a lot of the other Gears she'd been around, but she could still appreciate his build. She ran her hands across his chest, and leaned forward.

Mouths met again, this time Sam bit down on Baird's lip, a little harder than necessary. At her show of aggression, Baird grabbed both of her hands away from his chest, and held them behind her back, keeping his mouth pressed hard to hers.

Sam pulled away just enough, "Well, that's not very nice." She leaned her whole body into his and lightly licked below his ear.

"Well, I get the impression you aren't here to play nice," Baird replied before placing his lips against her collar bone.

She sighed lightly, contently, "Well, what are you going to do with me, then?"

Baird continued to kiss along her collar bone before coming back with an equally hard bite, to the one he'd received on his lip. "Well, I'm going to have to let you go," he said as he released her hands, and pushed her up and off of his lap before standing.

Sam backed up to the wall, momentarily taken aback. Things seemed to have been going perfectly. "What the hell!"

Baird walked around his desk and to the door, and turned the bolt to lock it. "You never know who might be looking for me, and I don't know that I could live with getting caught fucking you in my office."

Sam just stared as he walked back over and took his seat before pulling him back onto his lap. "Wow, aren't you just the sweet talker?"

"I don't have to be, now do I?" he asked, with typical arrogance.

Sam reached down and gave Baird's manhood a hard squeeze. "No, but I'd watch out for the safety of your balls."

Baird winced slightly. "God damn it, you're a bitch!"

She almost smiled, and almost laughed, "Oh, but it's worth it." Sam pulled her tank top up over her head and off, giving Baird the full view.

He could barely meet her eyes; he was too busy with what she was hiding under that armor all this time. Breasts, larger than he'd realized, held in with a black lace bra. There was more than normal wear, and some loose threads showing it was aged it was but it didn't matter.

Baird was pretty sure he hadn't seen black lace in such a manner since he was eighteen and looking at skin mags. "Where the hell did you EVER get something like that?"

Sam took Baird's hands in hers and guided them up to her lace-covered breasts, "Don't puss out on me now."

Baird let his hands feel the texture of the lace before giving her breasts a forceful squeeze, causing her to let out a small, painful, noise. "Not nice, is it?" He continued, sliding his fingers between the fabric and her skin. He pulled the fabric down, revealing her dark nipples. He leaned forward, and let his tongue slide over her newly exposed skin.

Sam shuddered slightly and moaned softly at his attention. "I'd be less of a bitch if you were this nice to me more often."

He stopped and looked up at her, "It's not like I don't expect something in return."

Sam reached around to unhook her bra and pull it off, "Oh, I see how it is, can't say that I expected much else from you."

"I like to think I'm pretty easy to understand," he replied, and lightly nipped at her jaw line while moving a hand back to her breasts.

Sam moved her hands down to his lap and could feel his hardness through his pants. She quickly worked to unfasten them and pull his underwear out of the way. Her hands lightly ran over the smooth skin of his manhood, and Baird stopped what he was doing to utter one very pleased moan. She slid her hand down, then up his shaft before leaning forward to press her mouth to his, and tongues met as she continued her ministrations.

For a minute, Baird couldn't respond. It seemed ages since he had received this kind of attention. Long enough to even keep his mouth shut. Eventually, he was able to pull his mouth away from hers.

"I hope that's not all you plan to do," Baird said, slightly breathless. "I'm pretty sure we're not idiot teenagers anymore."

Sam couldn't help it, she laughed. "Well, at the rate my mood is improving, I would certainly say not."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips hard to his one more time, before sliding down and situating herself on her knees, between his feet. She watched Baird's face as she continued to use a hand to slowly stroke up and down his length, before leaning forward and lightly touching her tongue to the very tip. Sam felt his entire body tense for just a second before letting her tongue run his entire length.

As she pleasured him using her mouth, tongue and teeth, Baird brought both hands up the back of her neck, tangling his fingers into her hair. He continued to let her perform, his hands guiding her when he felt it necessary. Soon enough, he was pulling her away from her task, and back to his lap. He placed several kisses along her shoulder.

"I just need a minute," he said, somewhat sheepishly. A tone Sam had previously thought he didn't possess.

A small smile crossed Sam's mouth for just a second, before she stood up in front of him. "I know what could help you pass that minute."

Sam reached down, while Baird watched attentively, and unfastened the closures on her tight-fitting pants. She looked up and noticed her act held his attention, completely. She took a step forward, and took Baird's hands and placed them over her own as she slowly pushed her pants down over her hips. Watching the look on his face, she thought his head may just explode.

The fact that Sam was making him help was almost too much. Her underwear weren't nearly as exciting as that lace bra she'd been hanging onto for years, and hiding under that unimpressive top. However, Baird could appreciate the low cut of the waist band, and the high cut on her soft, tan thighs. He pulled his hands away from hers, letting one finger trail from the front of her waistband, slowly down between her legs, pressing slightly into her warmth.

Sam closed her eyes, let her head fall back slightly, and quietly moaned at his new attention. Slowly, as he watched her, he moved his finger back and forth. He couldn't help but be enraptured at her response to such a simple action. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if the response was only to his actions, or because he was the one doing it. God, and he could feel how wet she was through those panties.

"Holy shit, Baird, I wish I would have known this about you sooner," Sam said quietly.

"Oh, sweetheart, this is nothing," he replied in typical fashion.

He pulled his hand away and reached up to hook his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and slid them down. Sam shifted slightly to step out of them, and her pants.

Again, Baird had to stop for a second. Nothing about this had been what he'd expected. Her body was so slim and tiny, but still muscular. She was all smooth soft curves as she stood there before him, and she was letting him have her. He couldn't say he really understood why, but he wasn't going to say no.

Baird gripped Sam's hips, with his hands before leaning forward and pressing his lips just below her belly button. Then slowly, so slowly Sam thought she was going to go crazy if he didn't hurry up, he trailed his tongue lower, and lower.

Sam felt shaky, and was afraid she wasn't going to be able to keep her balance while Baird was taking such effort to make her lose her mind. Then, she felt him shift his weight, and in one quick movement, he pushed her backward, into the wall of their confined space, and was on his knees at her feet. Keeping one hand on one of her hips, he moved the other toward her warmth.

She leaned back against the wall with eyes closed as he began to stoke her, from the inside, with his fingers. His unoccupied hand has still firmly on her hip, and she was thankful that it was giving her some support. She chanced a glance, just for a second and saw him watching the pleasure on her face, and then closed her eyes again. For a moment, Sam felt like his own personal goddess in the best worship session ever.

However, it was erased from her mind as she felt his tongue against her clit, making slow lazy circles as his fingers continued their work. Sam moaned loudly at the new attention.

Baird stopped his tongue movements for a second, "Not so loud, I really don't want anyone to find me here," then continued as if he'd never spoken.

"Holy shit, Baird!" she exclaimed. "This is a much better use of your mouth than normal. I think this should have been happening much more often."

Baird made a sound, Sam was pretty sure that he was laughing. She was certain it was the truth, though.

Eventually, Baird stood up and pulled her body to his own. Arms wrapped tightly around her, he crushed his lips to hers. Sam knew it was a show of dominance, but it felt so good.

With one hand, Baird was working his pants down, a bit further, before sitting back down and pulling Sam with him. She didn't want it to end, but at the same time was so revved up that it couldn't be delayed anymore. She reached down and stoked him a few times before shifting her weight, and slightly adjusting her position.

Sam placed her hands on Baird's shoulders, and took her time as she lowered herself onto his hardness. She watched his face, contorting with pleasure, and that added to her own. Once she had taken him in, she ground her hips to his. A small sound of pleasure escaped her lips.

He couldn't help but be caught up in how good she felt around him. "Oh my God, you feel amazing."

Sam smiled and closed her eyes, "I was about to say the same."

She finally gave in to her need, and began to ride him like her life depended on it. It felt so good, and it had been so long.

Most of the time Sam was watching Baird's face, watching him enjoy her attentions. It felt good to know she could have this effect on a man, especially one like Baird.

However, it didn't take long before her orgasm ripped through her body. Back arched, and eyes closed, she called out his name, loudly.

Spent, she pulled herself off of his hardness. She leaned forward against his chest, and reached down to finish him off.

Baird wrapped an arm around her as she continued to stroke him with her hand, and squeezed it tight around her as he reached his climax. He just closed his eyes and grit his teeth, and not a sound was uttered.

For a time, they both sat. Sam still naked and straddling Baird's lap. They leaned against each other spent, satisfied. Sam couldn't help but wish that she could spend the rest of her life right here, like this.

"So," Baird finally broke the silence, "I'm not complaining, but why me?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Maybe because it was supposed to be you?"

"That's awfully sappy for what just happened," he retorted. Baird was back in his own.

Sam finally got up, off of his lap and started picking up her clothes off of the floor and putting them back on. When she got to hooking her bra back on, Baird interrupted her.

"So, what's with the black lace?" he asked. Somehow, he felt he really needed to know. "You just don't seem the type."

"Sometimes," Sam began, "it just feels good to be female. This is just a little bit of feminine I've held on to for a long time." With that she pulled her shirt over her head.

Baird finally shifted to pull his pants back up and fasten them, then grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on.

"I hope there's no confused feelings over this," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"This doesn't mean I love you, Sam," he said, shortly.

Something about that hurt, but she wasn't going to let it show, "It's alright, Baird. That's not what I needed." With that she unbolted the door and was gone.

Baird sat in silence for several minutes before getting up to, once again, turn the bolt on the door.

_Damn it, it smells like sex in here. How the hell am I going to get anything done?_

* * *

The following morning Baird was going to be busy in the CZ's and didn't see Sam at all before meeting up with Cole.

"Damn, Baird! What's with that look?" Cole asked him when he finally saw his face.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Baird replied.

"Baby, you can't lie to the Cole Train! You look like something good happened!" Cole lowered his voice, "Did you make some progress on that disk?"

"No," Baird responded shortly.

"Well," Cole began, "something happened. You can't lie to me anymore, Baird."


	2. Chapter 2

This Doesn't Mean I Love You – Part 2

Sam's patrol was finally over and it was late. Being made, more or less, a member of Delta Squad was an honor to her, but Michaelson was keeping all of them busy. It seemed that a member of Delta was needed for almost everything on the _CNV Sovereign_. While she appreciated that people were seriously depending on her, and that was what she'd always wanted, it cut into any personal time tremendously.

She had seen the current assignments, and was aware that Cole was on and that Baird wasn't. She hadn't had the time or opportunity for a private moment in a few weeks, and she had a lot of tension to work out.

Before heading over, she stopped in the living quarters that she was sharing with Anya, and ditched her armor. Before heading out, she quick checked her hair in the small hand mirror that Anya had managed to hold on to all of this time without breaking. Sam was pretty sure Baird didn't care, but she had her pride.

It was quiet, this time of night. Most people were sleeping, but she knew Baird would still be awake, working on some project or another, probably trying to fix Jack. She had often wondered when he actually slept.

Few people were ambling about, and when she reached the door, it was closed. It was always easier when they were still on Vectes. They could always find a secluded place if need be, normally Baird's old office. Even though this had been going on for months, it always felt awkward, but she finally reached out and lightly knocked on the door.

_Always me, running to him. Why him?_

It always took a minute for Baird to get to the door. Usually, he was in the middle of something and just needed to finish his train of thought before pulling himself away. She knew that now. She felt like she understood a lot more about him lately. She wasn't trying, it was just happening.

Finally, he answered the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped inside. She couldn't shake the feeling that one of these times Cole would answer the door and figure out what was going on, if he hadn't already.

Baird closed the door behind her, "And who's to say that I'm not busy, this evening?"

Sam looked him in the face, "Bullshit. If you'd have been that busy, you never would have answered the door."

"Maybe it's just a courtesy at this point?" he replied.

"Once again, we both know that's bullshit," she paused. "How long has it been?"

Without stopping to think Baird replied, almost automatically, "Eighteen days. Ehm… Not that I was counting or anything. Who does that?"

Sam laughed and reached out to lightly touch his arm before she walked over to his work area. She looked over the various metal bits that lined the desk top, and noticed Jack in the corner. "So, what exactly are you working on now?"

He walked over, and sighed heavily, "Basically, I'm trying to figure out what Jack is missing, so I can find those things and make him work again. He was damn valuable in the past, and I'm not going to let that go for good."

Sam walked away from the desk and over to Baird's bunk, where she sat down and removed her boots. "Well, I know you don't like to waste your time entertaining me."

_It's not as terrible as I used to think it was._ He really didn't understand why he couldn't say those things out loud, but he hadn't before and he wasn't going to start now. It was just a mutual agreement, just a way to blow off some steam.

Baird walked over and sat down next to her. No longer one to waste time, he pulled her shirt off, before fixing his hands over her breasts. She wasn't wearing her black lace today, he wouldn't complain about it, but it was nice when she did.

Sam made a small noise before wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. She wondered if it had always felt this good to have his hands on her as she trailed a line of kisses along his jaw, and down is neck to his shirt collar.

Baird reached behind himself, grabbed her wrists, and pulled them over her head before pushing her back onto his mattress, and falling with her. She was the one coming to him, and he preferred to start things on his terms, now.

He pinned both hands above her head, using one of this, leaving the other free to roam over her body. He placed firm kisses against the base of her neck, while his free hand worked to unfasten her pants.

Sam laughed, "Are we in a hurry today?"

He looked up at her, "You know just as well as me as it's been too long since you've been able to sneak down here, and don't act like you're the only one with tension to work off."

"You could sneak in to see me, if you wanted it so bad," she replied.

"Thing is, I don't need to," and with that he placed his mouth over hers, ending a conversation that was making him slightly uncomfortable.

Sam bit down on Baird's lip, quite possibly in annoyance, but she wasn't stopping him from anything else he was doing, so he wasn't going to be. He slid a hand down into her opened pants, and caressed her warmth through her underclothes.

She made a sound of approval, arching her back slightly. She strained against his hands for a moment before he let them go. Hands free, she quickly worked to pull his shirt off, interrupting his current actions, and let her hands trail over his newly exposed skin. Sam loved the feeling of his skin and muscle under her hands.

Sam shifted to sit back up, pushed Baird back against the bed. She let a hand linger over his toned abs for a small amount of time, before she unfastened his pants. He shifted his hips slightly to aid her in pulling them down and off. Lightly, she trailed her hand over the scar on his calf, from when he had been wounded by a polyp. It seemed much less disturbing than the first time she'd seen it.

"That's fine, it doesn't need your attention," he finally said, trying to get her focus back where he felt it should be.

Sam adjusted and straddled his pelvis. She pulled her bra, the more sensible kind without fasteners, over her head and tossed it on the floor. She leaned forward, placing her lips on his chest, as she ground her hips into his. She could feel his hardness against her own excitement.

In one smooth movement, Baird flipped Sam onto her back, positioning himself over her, continuing the action she'd been performing. He took a breast in his hand, and ran his thumb, at a leisurely pace, over her nipple.

He didn't continue for long, before moving to pull off her pants and underwear at once. He reached down, using two fingers to stroke her from the inside. She was already so wet, and so ready.

He pulled off his underclothing, and positioned himself between her legs. "I'm not in the mood for all the lead in this time," he said. It was a statement, not an apology.

Sam wrapped her toned legs around his hips, "Did you hear me complaining?"

Then he was inside her with one easy thrust. He set a slow pace, reveling in the ease and familiarity of their act. He listened to the quiet noises of pleasure she made.

Sam kept her eyes closed. She couldn't look in his eyes while they did this. It was too much and she knew that what she wanted to see on his face wouldn't be there. This was just mutually beneficial, no feelings. She pushed all of those thoughts aside, and keeping her eyes shut, let herself feel the pleasure he was giving her.

After a few minutes, Baird quickened his pace. Sam reached up, placing her hands on his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life. She was so close, and from the excitement only he could give her. Her climax hit her hard. Her back arched, her nails dug into his shoulders and she called out his name.

Baird pulled out, seconds before coming, then collapsed on top of her. There was just too much at stake to be taking those risks; too much to do. He rolled to the side, pulling Sam half on top of himself. She had her satisfied post-sex look on her face, and he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he'd put it there.

"Baird," she said softly, "I'm glad this all worked out."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "It's just sex, nothing special about that. You could've had this with anyone." _Why me?_

"I know," she said quietly, and dozed off half on his chest.

_Well, she's asleep, so not getting out of this for the time being._ He shifted slightly to get comfortable with her lying on him and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Baird was awoken a few hours later by movement on his bunk. He opened his eyes, and Sam was sitting at the edge of the bed pulling her clothes back on.

"Sorry that I dozed off, it's been a rough couple days," she said, noticing he was awake.

"Whatever," he replied, back in normal Baird mode.

"So what happens when it's time to repopulate the planet?" she asked.

"Well, that's out of left field," he replied, more than a little confused.

"Will you be alright when I'm expected to produce COG babies?"

"You're a COG woman, that's part of your job, I figure," he shrugged. _I would kill the first asshole who laid a hand on you to do it._

She sighed heavily, "I figured as much." She finished dressing in silence, and walked to the door.

Baird almost wanted to say he was sorry, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He said the only thing he always said after she came to him. "This still doesn't mean that I love you."

Sam turned and looked at him, for just a second. "Sometimes I wonder who you're actually trying to convince."

With that last statement she was gone, leaving Baird to his thoughts.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you so much for reading both the first chapter as well as chapter two! From the handful of reviews I've received, I'm very happy that people seem to be enjoying what I've written.  
_

_ Hopefully, you can all stick with me as I love how it ends!_


	3. Chapter 3

This Doesn't Mean – Part 3

The last day had been a serious blur, and Sam sat apart from the rest of her squad members, on the back of a Packhorse, trying to get her thoughts in order. Dom was gone. He'd sacrificed himself so that everyone else could survive. She felt pain at his passing, but not nearly as much as she expected herself to. Dom was a friend and someone she could confide in, but never more than that. He never wanted to be more than that, no matter how much she did.

What Sam found herself having the most difficult time with was the fact that Dom's death was causing her to worry about Baird. She didn't know where he was, what he was doing or if he was alright. He and Cole had dropped out of radio contact early that afternoon. But if Dom could die, then they weren't all invincible anymore.

Sam's attention was broken when Anya stepped into her field of vision. It took a moment, but Sam looked up at her. "Shouldn't you be with Marcus?" she finally asked.

Anya glanced over her shoulder, in Marcus's direction, "He asked for some time alone, and besides, you look like you have a lot on your mind. I thought you may feel better talking about it."

Sam looked up at her, smiling just a little bit. She was pleased that they had become friends. There were some things that only another woman could ever hope to understand. "I suppose company would be nice, right now."

Anya sat next to Sam on the tailgate of the packhorse. After a few minutes of silence, Anya finally spoke up, "Are you alright?"

Sam shook her head, not looking up at Anya, "I don't know yet."

"I know that you had feelings for him," Anya started, "and I know this can't be easy for you."

"Truthfully," Sam looked up at Anya, "it feels weird, and not in the way I expected it to."

"Oh?"

"I feel like I should be more upset. I feel like I should be crying my eyes out and unable to continue on with what I need to be doing," Sam replied. "Isn't that how it always used to go in the movies?"

"Is that all?"

"It's not that I won't miss him, and that I'm not mourning this happening it's just…" Sam stopped, she couldn't say it. If she said it out loud, that would make it real.

"We all need to grieve as we see fitting," Anya replied, and let the two of them settle back into silence.

The minutes ticked away as the two of them sat on the tailgate, watching the sun setting on the horizon.

Finally, Anya broke the silence, "Sam, I know."

Sam looked up at her, a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Anya got a slightly pained look on her face, "I know why you're not as upset about Dom as you thought you'd be, and I figure it has to do with you being more worried about someone else."

Sam looked at Anya, and her face went blank as a million emotions swam through her head. "Anya, how…?" tears started to well in her eyes.

Anya draped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I've always been observing people. You and Baird are kind of obvious, to anyone that's actually paying attention."

Sam wiped her eyes, "Have you told anyone?"

Anya laughed a little, "Who would I tell?"

"But it's not like that," Sam replied. "He doesn't love me, and there are no emotions involved. It's just a physical release for the two of us."

"But here you are, secluding yourself from everyone because you're so worried about him that you don't know how to handle yourself."

Sam paused for a moment, giving herself a chance to think Anya's words over.

"I know that you're right, but I never wanted these feelings in the first place! Well, I did, but not about Baird," to punctuate her thought, she let her head fall forward into her hands.

"In my experience, it's pretty easy to pretend that there's nothing between yourself and someone who's caught your interest," Anya began. "But the fact of the matter is that once you let yourself admit the way things are, that turns out to be a lot easier, and a lot more simple."

"But you're not interested in Baird," Sam said with a slight laugh.

"No, I can't say I am." Anya started to laugh, "He's much too pretty for my taste."

Sam laughed a little, with her, and then allowed the two to fall back into silence.

After a moment, Sam finally spoke, "Isn't it odd, though? It's the end of the world and I feel like I'm just concerned with who's 'dating' who."

"I don't think so," Anya replied. "It's normal, and sometimes a little bit of normal goes a long way."

Sam sighed in response.

"Did you at least get the chance to say goodbye to each other? I almost feel ashamed that I'm sitting here with you talking about this and Marcus is just feet away from me right now."

Sam opened and then closed her mouth, before actually starting to speak, "Sort of."

Anya gave her a confused look, "How do you 'sort of' say goodbye?"

"We had an argument," Sam replied.

"About?"

Sam sighed heavily, "I went to see him, to tell him to stay safe and that I'd be waiting to hear that he was alright, and he just started in on me."

Anya had to stifle a laugh, "Sounds like Baird. Any particular reason?"

"He was pissed off that I was going off, sort of, teamed-up with Dom. Then, not wanting to be outdone I suppose, I started in on him about splitting off from the rest of Delta in the first place. Kind of hard to tell someone you'll miss them when you're busy fighting about trivial shit."

"So that was it?" Anya asked.

A light blush crept onto Sam's face, "Not exactly…"

Anya couldn't help but laugh, now, "What did you two do?"

Sam brought her hands up to her face, "It was more what he did, I suppose. Mid-argument he just grabbed me," she held out one of her arms showing off a bruise, "in a manner that was less than comfortable and then he kissed me. But that's not really the right way to describe it. It was angry and mean, but it was one hell of a kiss."

"I figured the two of you would be something else," Anya replied.

"But then after that, he just walked away and yelled over his shoulder at me that I'd better remember that. I couldn't collect my thoughts enough to reply."

"Can you promise me something, Sam?" Anya asked.

"Depends on what it is, but you seem pretty reasonable," Sam replied quietly.

Anya smiled as she spoke, "When we're back together, as long as we all survive, please promise me that you'll tell Baird how you feel."

"Anya... He's a guy, and what's worse, it's Baird. He's only concerned with the physical aspect of whatever 'us' is," Sam replied.

"Please, for your own sake?" Anya added.

Sam looked up at Anya for a moment, unable to find any words.

Anya touched Sam's shoulder and continued, "Think what not telling him is doing to you. I've been there, admitting how you feel to yourself is the hard part, and you've already done that."

"But what about Dom? Baird knows how I thought I felt about him, I mean it was pretty obvious," Sam replied.

"Sometimes, it takes the death of someone we love to help put in perspective how we feel about those right in front of us."

Sam looked at Anya's face and understood she spoke these words from experience. "If we all survive I'll, at least, try to tell him."

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away at a Gorasni camp, Corporal Damon Baird sat alone, his thoughts on one person.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Almost to the end folks! One more chapter left! I'm not going to lie, though, I actually wrote and added in chapter 3 as an afterthought, and that's why it took so long for me to get it edited and ready for publishing. So, I hope my sexy-time-free chapter wasn't a let-down!_


	4. Chapter 4

This Doesn't Mean – Part 4

It was over, for the time being. For now, it looked like those on Azura were going to be stuck here for awhile. Being hailed as one of the heroes of Delta Squad, everyone was adamant that Baird, along with the other squad members, take up an unsullied private room in the hotel.

It was a little bit of paradise, there was even running water in his room. He hadn't had the luxury of a private room, much less one like this, since he'd enlisted, since he lived at home with his family. He had showered, and finally gotten off who knows what kind of non-human body fluids off of his skin. He could barely remember the last time he'd been able to actually enjoy a shower.

He was getting dressed when he heard the knock at the door. He finished closing up his pants and decided not to worry about a shirt as he walked across the room and opened the door. Sam stood there, in her typical attire, skin clean and hair wet.

"Can I come in?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

Baird stepped aside, without answering, wondering what she was so nervous about. There was nothing odd about this; in fact he was almost expecting it at this point. She walked into his room, still not looking up. She just stood wringing her hands.

"Is this about Dom, because I mean no disrespect, but it's not really anything I want to talk about with you," he finally said.

"Maybe a little," she said softly, "but it's something I need to talk about with you."

"Why? To make me feel bad that I've been taking advantage of your frustration with him, now that he's…" Baird couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. Dom may have been a rival for Sam's attention, but he had been a comrade in arms, as well.

"Damon," she paused. She would normally have never called him by his first name. It just kind of slipped out. "Baird, I needed you to know."

"I know you had, or have, feelings for Dom. It was never a mystery to me," he replied, feeling more than a little annoyed.

"That's not it," she started, not sure how to go on. "All of us, we've been through a lot of shit. I was starting to think that the members of Delta were invincible, and nothing would ever take any of us down."

"It is unfortunate that he chose to tarnish our shining record," he interjected when she paused.

"After he did what he did, it took everything for me to keep my head on straight. As much as it hurt me to lose him," she paused and finally looked Baird in the eyes, tears starting to rim her eyes, "it would have been so much worse to lose you."

Baird was struck silent. No witty retort, nothing.

"It was such a relief to see you, when you got to Azura, but then you were off again before I could even tell you," she touched his face, "and then we couldn't even get two seconds, with the four of you all being the big heroes." She laughed a little.

"That's what happens when you've just saved the planet," Baird replied, matter-of-factly.

Sam tilted her head upward to kiss him, slow and soft. In a manner she never had before. "I'm glad you made it though this all."

"Well, we're stuck here for now, so we're not completely out of it yet," Baird replied.

"Mr. Romantic strikes again," Sam said, breaking their embrace and stepping away from him to look out of his room's window.

Baird mentally kicked himself for that terrible defense mechanism. He didn't want to push her away, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but he didn't know how to do this. "Sam, there is one thing that I really need to know. Why me?"

"Why not you?" she replied, a little coldly.

"No, Sam," he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "I really need to know. Was it because you were pissed at Dom, and I just happened to be the first available thing to sharpen your claws on? Was there something else?"

"Really? You really need to ask that?"

"Damn it, Sam. I'm not a mind reader."

She threw her hands up, "Damn you! It was always you! You were just too busy being an arse to notice. Dom was the diversion, because I felt sympathy for him and his situation."

He laughed, "If I was such an 'arse', why did you come to me in the first place? Furthermore, why did you keep coming back?"

"I really don't know," she fidgeted slightly.

"Was it ever just about the sex to you?" he asked.

"It was."

"Was?"

"Damn it, Baird!"

Something about seeing her squirm over this question made him feel contented. He took her face in his hands, gently, to turn her face up to his. The answer he was looking for was written all over her face. He softly pressed his lips to hers, in the manner she had done earlier.

He had never kissed her softly, with any real meaning behind it before. He hoped everything he couldn't bring himself to say was conveyed in that action. Sam brought her arms up around his neck, prolonging their kiss. It seemed to go on forever and they were completely lost in each other for a few fleeting minutes.

Sam finally broke their kiss, "No hurry. We only have the rest of our lives, now." The she smiled up at him, completely genuine.

"So, now that you have that off of your chest, um…" Baird started. _Why am I nervous now? This has never been a factor before._

Sam slowly ran her hands down his arms, "We could always occupy ourselves with why you thought I came here."

It was no lie; that was what he originally thought, before she got emotional and changed the entire game on him. He touched her hair, and wondered why he'd never thought about the way it felt in his hands before. So soft, just like the rest of her that he had become so familiar with.

"You're so serious," she said, a little curiously. "Now that there are feelings involved you don't want this?"

Baird had no idea how to tell her what he felt. He had an upbringing that didn't cater to feelings. Now when he needed to have feelings about something, more than he'd ever needed he just couldn't.

"Sam, I have no idea how to express my feelings," Baird finally said. "If this is going to continue, in this particular manner, you need to accept that."

She didn't reply.

"I would like you to know, that I would like you to spend this evening here, in this room, if that makes you feel any better," he finally continued.

"You really want me to stay?" she asked.

"I believe that's what I just told you," he replied.

She reached up to touch his face, and kissed him again, opening her mouth just enough so that their tongues could meet. Somehow, this time, it felt so different.

As they kissed, Baird slowly ran a hand down her arm, finally letting it come to rest at the small of her back. Normally he was so dominant and aggressive. This tender act didn't escape Sam's notice. She broke the kiss as her mouth curved into a warm smile.

"I guess you really don't have to say anything," she said, still smiling.

Baird kept his hand at her back, while bringing the other one to her hip, while he slowly stepped backward to the bed, leading her with him. There he sat, pulling her onto his lap, and kissing her again, and again.

Sam touched his chest lightly, with her fingertips. Slowly she traced the lines of the muscles on his chest and stomach as he continued to kiss her. This time, she wanted to take in every detail, and keep it with her always; every texture, every touch, and every taste.

He slid his hands up her sides, peeling her shirt from her skin as he did it, and then pulling it off. He was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Well, that's a change," he said in his surprise.

"I just got out of the shower, and I _was _just going to go to sleep before I changed my mind and came here," she explained. "Do you really think I would sleep in one of those things?"

"Can't say it was ever anything I stopped to think about," Baird replied as let his hands roam over her back, shoulders, chest and stomach. He wanted to feel her skin against his hands the same way he'd felt her hair. What about it had changed so much? Was it just because he was paying attention now? Her skin was so warm and seemed so dark against his own.

Sam kissed down Baird's neck to his collarbone, "This is not the time to be thoughtful."

_How can she say that? Hasn't she ever looked at herself in a mirror before?_

"Don't worry about that," he said as he moved both hands up to her breasts. He noticed how perfectly each fit into his hands; almost as if her body was made to fit his.

Sam made a soft noise when he touched her. His hands were calloused, but warm and gentle. She closed her eyes, enjoying every sensation his attention brought her.

When he pulled his hands away, she wasn't ready for it. Even more so, she wasn't ready for what he did next. He shifted slightly to the side, wrapping both hands around her tiny waist. He then lifted and tossed her up onto the bed.

He crawled up on top of her, "I figure, why just confine ourselves to a tiny space when there's this entire conveniently place bed in my room."

Sam laughed, touching his face again, "I figure, I'm convinced of your genius, now."

"Find several different ways to take down a Lambent Leviathan, and that means nothing. Point out the conveniently placed and spacious bed, however…"

Baird leaned down, placing his lips slightly above one of her breasts, while bringing a hand up to the other. His mouth trailed kisses down, until he reached her nipple and covered it with his mouth and began to move his tongue in leisurely circles. Sam squirmed on the bed, under him, occasionally moaning quietly at his dedicated attention.

After a minute, Sam placed her hands on his arms, and pulled him back up so that their faces were level. Again, she pressed her lips to his, never growing tired of the sensation, and slid one hand up to the back of his shoulder, letting it rest there. Her other hand trailed down over his chest, lingering for a moment at his abs, before coming to a rest at the waist band of his pants. She unfastened them easily with a single hand.

Baird pushed himself up, so that he could pull off his pants. He then reached down to open the closure of her pants. He leaned down to place his lips right above where her waistband met skin. He slid her pants down her legs, letting his hands skim along the skin of her legs as he did so.

He slid his hands back up along her legs, feeling the smooth silky texture of her skin. As he did so, he looked over her body. All perfection, despite years of fighting, no scars no flaws, just a few black line tattoos. Again, it was something he'd never noticed before, and didn't understand how.

Sam smiled and held her arms open to him. Baird leaned forward, into her arms, keeping one hand at her hip. She placed both hands on his shoulders pulling him down so she could kiss him, parting her lips slightly.

Baird moved his hand from her hip across and down the front of her panties. Lightly, he moved his fingers over her womanhood, which was covered only in a single layer of thin cloth.

Sam shivered at his touch, and in response pulled his underwear out of the way, and gave his ready cock a hard squeeze. Baird made a surprised sound at her sudden action, and closed his eyes as she began to stroke up and down his length.

As Sam continued to pleasure him, Baird slid a thumb under the elastic of her underwear. Slowly, he slid his digit into her wet heat before moving his thumb up, and began to move it in slow circles around her clit.

"Oh God, Damon," she murmured, writhing on the bed below him.

Baird pulled his hand out from her panties and, even though it pained him to do so, moved her hands away from his manhood. He curled his fingers around the waistband on her underwear and started to pull them down, placing kisses along her newly revealed skin.

He brought up two fingers to her entrance and began to slowly slide them in and out of her. He continued to press his lips along the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her heat. As he got closer, he pulled his fingers away, and replaced them with his tongue. He took his time, savoring every taste and texture.

As he continued, Sam thought she was going to lose her mind. She was more than aware of how good he was in bed, but this was a whole new level. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and guided him back up to her, so that their faces were level. She pressed her lips to his, as the two moved together, so that Baird was now below her.

Sam wasted no time getting to what she had in mind. She pulled his underwear off and situated herself between his legs. She leaned forward, wrapping a hand around the base of his hardness, and lightly ran her tongue along the head. She felt his whole body tense for a second, and when she felt him relax, she took him into her mouth.

It didn't take long before Baird pulled her away from her task. He pushed her away and onto her back. He took a moment, lightly running his hands over her, feeling every curve and swell of her body.

He positioned himself between her legs, placed his hands on her hips. Her eyes locked with his as he slid his hardness into her. Sam wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him down to press her lips to his as he began to thrust inside her.

"God, Sam," he sighed. She felt so good.

Sam began to moan loudly, and he could tell she was getting close, so was he. He quickened his pace, pushing them both closer to their climax.

Baird felt her body begin to tense. He continued his movements as her back arched and she threw back her head. Watching her was too much for him, and he thrust hard into her one more time, coming with her.

He fell onto her, spent and more satisfied than he'd ever been since they started this arrangement. Baird looked at Sam, her eyes were closed but she was smiling and her entire face seemed to glow.

After a moment, he rolled to the side, and pulled Sam onto his chest, keeping his arms around her. She was his now. He pulled a blanket up to cover them.

Sam looked up at him, almost dreading what he might say next.

"What?" Baird asked. "After a performance like that, this is hardly the time to look let down."

"Isn't this the part where you remind me that this doesn't mean you love me?" she asked, after a moment.

"No."

Sam smiled and said nothing else, drifting to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Baird awoke to the sound of the door clicking open, followed by a deep, stifled laughter. His eyes opened; horrified that he'd never thought to lock the door.

Cole stood there, laughing to find Baird and Sam wearing only a blanket and in bed together. It was over, and they were caught. Sam was awake and wide-eyed. In her mortification, she pulled the blankets up to her eyes.

"Damn baby!" He yelled to Baird, though his laughter. "I knew something was up with you two!"

"Seriously, Cole," Baird started, "this is not a good time."

"Oh! Well, I can see that!" Cole exclaimed. "Can't wait to get on the radio and let Bernie know, though! I bet she'll want your kids to call her Grandma."

Sam's face turned scarlet and she pulled the blankets up further, completely hiding her face.

"Seriously? You can't tell anyone about this," Baird yelled, way past annoyed now.

"Alright, but only if you let your genius babies call me 'Uncle Gus'!"

Baird threw a pillow at him, in response, but it just hit the door, as Cole ducked out as the pillow was thrown, and didn't open the door again.

After a minute of silence passed, Baird started to laugh.

"What?" Sam asked, lowering the blankets from her face. "This really is not funny!"

Baird turned to her, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "If that's the worst thing in this world that we have to worry about, I'll take it."

Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "That's a pretty good way to think about it, I guess."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_That's it! The final chapter, meaning I actually completed a bit of fanfiction that uses chapters! Thank you so much to the people that read this, as well as those that commented! _

_Also, a super huge thank you to a good friend of mine! Without our constant joking, and giggling over how hot shirtless Baird would be as well as her encouragement, I never would have finished this._**_  
_**


End file.
